30 Themes for 30 Kisses
by Kimra
Summary: A collection of short moments between Tohru and Kyo.


I would like to explain quickly what this is. A while ago I was browsing the fanfiction universe and came across a "30 Kisses" theme page. This is how this goes; you pick a couple, and you write a story (or drabble) for each of the 30 themes, and each story must contain a kiss.

These stories follow those 30 themes and those rules, but they are in no way endorsed by that page (mostly because I have no idea where that page is anymore). I just wanted to clear up that I have no official permission to use these themes and if whoever made them up is affronted by my use of them all they have to do is contact me and all will be made beter in the universe (or something like that).

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**Look Over Here**

(Tohru & Kyo) Theme 1

**by Kimra**

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyo lent back against the floor, arm's propping his body up as he watched her figure through the kitchen doorway. He had been doing this for days now and was quite pleased when he realized even Shigure didn't notice the direction or focus of his gaze.

Simply watching her made him feel good, it was stupid, but it was fact.

He had tried to not watch her, tried to remind himself of all the things wrong with what he was doing but in the end even he couldn't believe himself.

Akito would never know, Shigure would never know, Yuki would never know but most importantly, in his heart, Tohru would never know.

The Rat-boy entered the kitchen, a shadow of him on the cold floor and Kyo frowned. Anyone near her and he began to fret. The protective instincts where almost enough for him to hate the men who drew close to her, even the innocent ones. He'd found as well that he was starting to become jealous of her friends, the girls who talked to her every day, the girls who made her a part of something. He knew he shouldn't dislike any of them, anyone who made Tohru happy was to be respected, but his mind told him one thing, his gut and heart told him another.

"Oi!" Kyo called out with annoyance, not being able to hear whatever conversation the Rat was engaging Tohru in. "Is dinner nearly ready?" He didn't care about that either, but wanted her to move, to be distracted from the Rat and her sudden rush of movement meant he had achieved his task.

Yuki entered the room with leisurely calm and Kyo's eyes where already fixed on the roof, ignoring the glare that no doubt was leveled at him. He should probably start a fight, that was customary for him, but the idea of upsetting his peaceful observations didn't appeal to him.

"You should show Miss Honda more respect." The Rat chided, sounding like a prince who found his little peasants unclean. Kyo scrunched his hand in a fist and wondered if he really wanted to avoid the fight. He hated the way the boy spoke, always above, always greater.

Instead of making a retort he kept his eyes focused away and was pleased to hear the Rat's retreat.

The moment he was alone again his eyes found her, just the edge of her figure in the door frame as she passed it, the shadow of her person across the floor and he felt himself relax, all anger at the rat gone.

"Did Sohma-kun's meeting go well?" Tohru called into the room and Kyo flicked a glance to be sure that Rat had long gone. It was clear she wasn't talking to him, because she only addressed Yuki with such formality.

A grin came to his lips, a smirk of triumph. He had one thing the Rat didn't.

He couldn't resist the pause that followed her question though, the chance to go up to her and talk so he rose slowly and came to stand in the door way. He was watching her, his eyes locked on her figure and if anyone, especially Shigure, walked in now they would know he was staring.

"Sohma-Kun?" She quested still focused on the meal before her. He marveled that such a klutz hadn't set the kitchen on fire considering all the cooking she did. But she had a natural grace in the kitchen, maybe because she was almost always there.

He lent against the door frame, arm's folding across his chest as he waited, wondered if she would notice him. He wanted her to look at him but didn't have the courage to draw her attention to him on his own.

"Sohma?" She quested, a frown on her face as she turned to look and he found those perfect brown eyes locked on him. She started at his presence and he scowled at the reaction. Her little hand covered her heart, a look of shock on her features. "Kyo-kun, you surprised me." She whispered as she caught the breath he had scared out of her.

He knew saying sorry was what the Rat would do, but honestly he wasn't the Rat and he was pretty proud of that fact.

"You should pay more attention to what's happening around you." He snapped, feeling annoyed that it was only him who had scared her, of course he was the one who would do that, it was always him.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun." She replied, a bright smile taking her lips the moment the words where out. "Is Sohma-kun out there?" She queried and the sour feeling in his gut intensified.

"No. He went upstairs." He grumbled and she nodded, looking abashed. Her fist scrunched into the side of her head.

"Silly me. I must have been talking to no one!" She let out a giggle, a girly giggle but he didn't mind, she was one of the only girls he had ever met who could giggle without sounding like a hyena.

"I was there." He replied without thinking, and she paused her cooking, a look being sent back to him that he couldn't decipher. He decided whatever she might say, whatever might happen, he wanted it not to, so he distracted her. "You want help?" He tested and she started rambling her response. Admittedly he was listening, but it was hard to keep up with her when she steamrolled through instructions and debates so quickly.

He caught her still, hands on the side of her body and realized it was an intimate touch he shouldn't have initiated. But he couldn't pull back, because if he moved, it would be obvious that he thought his hands on her outer arms and his front pressed into her back, was a mistake.

Debate rang through his head, and he found himself frozen in the absence of certainty.

"Kyo?" She asked, her voice soft just like normal and he detected the slightest tinge of confusion in her tone.

"Uh, yeah just calm down already." He replied, as roughly as he could, but his hands still weren't moving. Some part of his brain had decided without the use of logic, that if she wasn't going to break the contact neither was he. If she flinched, if she did anything that might suggest she was uncomfortable, he would let go.

Time was running away from him, and even he couldn't fathom standing in the same place forever. Her head turned away from him, facing the cooking she had paused from doing, her body close, but still too far away for contact, too far away to force a transformation.

He tried to remain calm and continued. "Just tell me what to do." He instructed, wanting to make a joke to pretend she was being a ditz but his heart wasn't in it and he honestly wasn't strong enough just then.

"Umm…" She was looking about, trying to think, and eventually she gave him a task and he stepped away to do it. Never looking at her, but hoping against everything that she was looking at him. Somehow he knew that if she was shaken then she cared, that if she was reacting then he had a chance. Tohru was simply too innocent to realize something inappropriate if her mind wasn't in that place as well.

They worked in silence then, Kyo wondering what had caused such an action on his behalf, lost trying to decide how she was reacting to the breach in their normal behavior. Even Shigure coming in to make a noise of himself and whining about dinner didn't seem to break the feeling and Kyo was glad for it. Even if it was only for one second, he had shared a moment with Tohru, one that none of the others would ever have, or would ever know about.

Maybe next time, maybe, he would be strong enough to kiss her and risk it all.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**Please review or I'll be too lazy to write the rest of the themes (yes that's kind of black-mail but also plain old simple fact.**


End file.
